Modern wireless communications may involve a variety of wireless communication devices. Wireless communication devices may be traditional entry phones for receiving and/or sending phone call signals, including receiving and/or sending Short Message Service (SMS). Wireless communication devices may be smart phones for more advanced communications, for example, for receiving and/or sending not only phone call signals but also data signals. The wireless communication devices may include slots for a plurality of Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards. The wireless communication devices may support physical SIM cards and/or virtual SIM cards as well. The wireless communication devices with a plurality of physical or virtual SIM cards may allow easier roaming or separate numbers for different use on a same device. Wireless communication devices may also be Internet of Things (IoT) devices that are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity enabling the IoT devices to collect and/or exchange data amongst physical objects of the IoT such as devices, vehicles, buildings, and other items. Communications of wireless communication devices may be interrupted or suspended if the wireless communication devices are rejected by networks for many causes. Therefore, an effective recovery from rejections of networks may be desired for better communications.